In the related art, wireless communication technologies in which wireless communication is used to exchange various types of data are provided. For example, a communication method (for example, ad hoc communication or an ad hoc network) in which autonomous interconnection is performed with a nearby wireless communication device is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).